As disclosed in e.g. JP Patent No. 3317635, there has been known window glass for a vehicle, which is equipped with a heater to melt frost, snow, ice or the like adhering to a glass plate. The heater includes a conductor pattern made of conductors disposed on a glass plate forming a part of window glass for a vehicle, and the conductor pattern includes heating wires disposed at a heating area in a surface of the glass plate, and a feeding electrode connected to the heating wires. The heating area includes a first heating area positioned to extend along a lower side of the glass plate so as to correspond to a standby position where a wiper is normally located during standby, and a second heating area positioned to extend along a lateral side of the glass plate so as to correspond to a moving direction reversing position where the wiper reverses its moving direction during operation such that the first and second heating areas are positioned in a plurality of different areas on the surface of the glass plate. The heating wire includes a first heating wire disposed so as to correspond to the first heating area, and a second heating wire disposed so as to correspond to the second heating area. The feeding electrode includes a positive electrode with a dc voltage (e.g. 12 V) applied thereto, and a negative electrode connected to the body of the vehicle. The electrodes are connected to a dc source disposed in the vehicle and the body through wiring cables (in a wire-harness).